<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way With Words by kibasniper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871800">Way With Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper'>kibasniper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychonauts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Champagne, Drinking, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Ficlet, Flirting, Mischief, Teasing, light suggestive themes, milla the bi-con strikes again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollis has paperwork to approve, but Milla has a clever method to get her out of her office to socialize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hollis Forsythe/Milla Vodello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Way With Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Femslash February 2020 Day 23: Glass.<br/>this fic was written before pn2 came out and at a time when there really wasn't anything known about hollis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My, you look like you’re working hard,” Milla said, smiling in the doorway of the Lesser Head’s office.</p><p>Hollis looked up and pulled her hand away from her cheek. She rolled her shoulders back and leaned into her leather chair, crossing her ankles underneath her oak desk. Papers were spread out in front of her, and in her free hand was a stamp. She pressed it down on the bottom left corner of a document, shook her hand slightly and lifted it, leaving behind a deep green imprint in the shape of the Psychonauts emblem.</p><p>Her gaze fell to the large bottle of champagne Milla clutched to her chest. Hovering above her head were two glasses held up by telekinesis. Hollis watched her drift inside her office, observing her eyes as they flicked around the room, taking in the details like the photographs of her family and the many framed, laminated documents praising her accomplishments hung up on the muted purple walls.</p><p>Milla settled in the chair across from her and pointed at Hollis’ desk. The glasses floated down and landed where Milla pointed, carefully paced away from the array of pens and papers scattered on her desk. She hummed and made herself cozy in her chair, Hollis brushing through her bangs, frowning at the feeling of limp and stringy strands twisting between her fingers.</p><p>“You’ve been in here for hours, darling. The party started without you, you know?” Milla said, glancing at the window. She frowned and telekinetically parted the thick blue curtains, letting the red rays of sunlight fill Hollis’ office.</p><p>“I believe we both know these documents need my attention, Agent Vodello,” Hollis replied, her hand hovering over her stamp. “I only have thirty more of them to go through.”</p><p>“Oh, please-” She reached forward and covered Hollis’ hand, her long thumb brushing over her knuckles. “-you’ve been overworking yourself. I know you've been cooped up here all day, but you shouldn’t be when there’s a party just down the hall.”</p><p>Hollis sighed and brushed her buttons even though her suit was immaculate. “For Agent Chavez, right?” She shook her head. “It’s only an office party.”</p><p>“An office birthday party. Turning 30 is a big deal,” Milla corrected, raising a gloved finger. She cocked her head, her long hair as glossy as always. With the way the sunlight tinted it, Hollis saw her as a redhead rather than a brunette. She leaned forward and stroked the side of the bottle, the golden glass glimmering. “Come on, we both know it’s healthy to socialize. I don’t think you’ve spoken to anyone all day.”</p><p>“As I’ve said, I only have thirty-” She paused when Milla uncorked the bottle, the pop cutting her off. She dragged her tongue along the inside of her mouth, annoyance creeping in to her expression as Milla telekinetically raised the bottle. As she poured the drink into their glasses, the liquid sparkling silver in the sunlight, Hollis telekinetically pushed aside her pens and papers with a flick of her wrist.</p><p>“It’s Elena’s favorite,” Milla said, stuffing the cork back in place, “called Roederer Cristal. I’ve only had a few sips, but it’s really good.”</p><p>“Agent Chavez has sophisticated tastes, I’m sure,” Hollis replied, and she curled her fingers around the cup, raising it to her lips.</p><p>“Oh, wait.” Milla held her glass up and inclined it towards her. “You can’t drink champagne without a little toast.”</p><p>Hollis wrinkled her nose and dryly remarked, “You interrupt my work for this, and now, you’re interrupting my drink for formalities.”</p><p>Milla smiled and tilted her head, shaking her glass a little. Hollis sighed and squared her shoulders. Her mouth twitched upwards, and she gently clinked their glasses together. They drank at the same time, savoring the pure taste of peaches, the floral aroma from the drink making Hollis close her eyes to fully enjoy it.</p><p>Sighing, Milla set her glass down and played with a loose curl of her hair. Droplets of champagne clung to her lips. She licked them, Hollis focusing on the swift way her tongue moved. She smiled and reached across the desk, covering Hollis’ fist and asking, “Well, how did you like it?”</p><p>“It was light, delectable,” Hollis said, retaining her poise. Her attention fell to Milla’s hand when she felt her gently squeeze her palm. But when she raised her gaze, a gasp escaped her as Milla smoothed Hollis’ full lips with her thumb, wiping the slightest hint of champagne off the corner of her mouth. Heat flushed her face, coloring her cheeks as if she applied a deep rouge.</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Milla murmured, pulling away and standing up. She tucked the bottle underneath her arm and pushed in her chair. She floated back towards the door, her glass levitating behind her on her way out, but as she reached the doorway, she looked over her shoulder and winked. “If you’d like more champagne, then you know where to find it, darling.”</p><p>Milla closed the door on her way out, leaving Hollis to stew. She wasn’t sure if it was annoyance or desire making her blood boil, but either way, she smoothed down her suit and stood. Fixing her shoulderpads, she marched out of her office and ignored the glimmer in Milla’s eyes as they went to Agent Chavez’ party.</p><p>“How you manage to always get your way is...remarkable,” Hollis whispered, sounding more like a hissing cat.</p><p>Milla chuckled and rubbed the small of Hollis’ back. “Oh, I know. I get that a lot, dear.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>milla, flexing her status as a bi-con: hello hollis. :)<br/>hollis, dying but staying stoic: as the interns say, keysmash.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>